Love and war
by SonOfTheSeaGod
Summary: When Percy found out Annabeth was cheating on him, he left to join the navy Seals. What happens when fate brings them together again? Will Annabeth's daughter bring them closer apart, or farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

_prologue _

i flipped open the little black box. It really was a beautiful ring. Not as beautiful as Annabeth, though. That's right, I, Perseus Jackson is going to prepose to the most beautiful, amazing, awesome, girl in the world, Annabeth Chase. I trudged up the stairs to my apartment. I got to our apartment, and unlocked the door.

when I opened it, I was welcomed with the most horrifying sight in the world.

Annabeth Chase, the stupidest, ugliest, most idiotic girl in the universe, was making out with my neighbor, Derrin Spisak.

i didn't know what to do. I stood there, frozen in time, watching my girlfriend get into it with another guy. Annabeth finally opened her eyes. She pushed Derrin away from her when she saw me. "Percy, I-"

"I can't believe you! I guess I'm not good enough for you, bitch! I can't believe I was going to propose to you!"

I took the ring out of my pocket and threw it on the ground. her face was written in horror and shock.

"I can't believe I ever loved you!" I spat.

she started crying, but I didn't care one bit. I grabbed my stuff as fast as I could, and ran out of that wretched place. I was in a taxi, driving to the airport, when I saw a store. It wasn't necessarily a store, but a U.S armed forces recruitment office.

"stop right over there." I told the driver. I got out and walked into the recruitment center.

the recruiter talked to me for a little while, and asked, "what would you like to do in the armed forces, sir?"

"The Navy Seals."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the prologue was so short. But hey, it was just the prologue! This will be longer, I promise!**

**Annabeth's POV (they were both 21 in the prologue)**

**10 years later...**

I walked into the apartment, and my beautiful daughter, Piper, came and gave me a big bear-hug. "Hey, honey!" I said. "Hey mom!" She said. I put the jimmy johns on the counter and took a seat next to Piper. She was staring at something. What I didn't notice was that she was staring at the picture of me and... Percy.

just his name brought back memories.

-flashback-

_"I can't believe I was going to propose to you!" He yelled, and threw a ring box on the floor._

_"I can't believe I ever loved you!" He yelled._

_something snapped. I broke down. He packed up his stuff and ran from the building._

_-end flashback-_

i haven't seen or heard from him ever since.

he didn't know I had been drinking that night. He didnt know I was drunk. But that didn't matter now. He was gone. I was also VERY drunk when Derrin came to my house, saying he was Percy. I was drunk when he... Got me pregnant. I slapped him across the face after that, and made sure he could never find me again.

"hey mom, who's that guy with his arm around your shoulder?" Piper asked. "that's... That's Percy Jackson. He used to be my boyfriend... Until I cheated on him." I whispered the last part to myself. She didn't need to know about that stuff. she was only ten.

"ok. But why don't you have a boyfriend now? I want a daddy... And I want you to be happy." She said. She was soooooo sweet. "Thanks, sweetly, but I don't think I'll ever be able to find anyone else. Percy was perfect, and I ruined it." I said. She was about to say something, but I cut her off. "It's time for bed, girl. It's a school night." I said. "Guess what's going on at school for the next week!" She said. "What?" I asked.

"A guy named sergeant Jackson is coming to our school to teach us about stranger danger and gun safety!" She yelled."and guess what else? He's part of seal team six! You know, the one that killed... Oliver Ben Latin." I laughed. "That's great, sweety. And it was Osama Bin Laden." I said. **(sorry if any of that information was wrong!)**

i sent her to her room and I sat and thought, like I always do.

sergeant _Jackson._

Could it be that jackson? The one that dissapeared ten years ago?

* * *

I woke up to the birds tweeting outside. Uh oh. I looked at my clock. 7:35. Oh no. Piper was gonna be late. So was I. I slipped my favorite ring on my finger, got dressed, and put my camp half-blood necklace on.

Guess what my favorite ring was? Correct, it was the ring Percy was going to propose to me. And guess what else! Today was the annavirsary of him leaving. Just great. I leaved myself out of bed and went to cook breakfast. I didn't need to wake Piper, because whenever the smell of breakfast gets into her nose, she's already at the counter. when I was finished cooking my blue pancakes, I turned around to find Piper, all ready to go. She had a fork in one hand, and a butter-knife in the other, and she was licking her lips. After she was done eating, we got in the car and drove to her school, Pine Creek elementary.

i owned my own small architectural firm named Chase Enturprises. It paid well, and I'm currently working on my biggest project yet.

redesigning Rockefeller center.

Malcolm is the cofounder, and we've only been doing small stuff. This was my big break. Maybe I could get out of that tiny apartment and get a nicer one. They were paying us one point five million dollars for the new designs. If they liked it, we could get so many more big deals, it would be amazing. I could buy a new condo in New York, and get that phone Piper has been dying for. My life could change for the better.

but i still couldn't move on... From Percy. He was the most trustful person ever, and he was extremely loyal. But I betrayed his trust and loyalty.

i was so stupid.

once I was done with work, at 2:30, I went to pick Piper up. When I got there, I walked through the HUGE glass doors. I went to the auditorium, knowing they were there with sergeant Jackson. He was done talking, because school was over at 3:04, and was shaking hands. He walked up to me and Piper, who I didn't even notice walk up to me, because sergeant looked familiar...

"EVERYBODY, DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Oh. My. Gods.

gunshots rang out into the air. I pulled Piper to the ground and covered her head. I looked around, but sergeant Jackson was nowhere to be seen. There were two men with ski masks, one had a handgun, while the other had a machine gun. Mrs. Burns, the principle, shoved two kids to their parents, while yelling, "get out of here!" The second man with the handgun, shot her three times. Everybody screamed.

then there was another gunshot. Except... It didn't come from either of the terrorists. The second man with the handgun went down, a gunshot wound on his neck. "Ralphie?" The lead one yelled. There was a few sounds coming from the hallway, they sounded like fighting noises. Then our hero appeared.

Sergeant Jackson came out of the hallway, having 'Ralphie' in a headlock. His army knife was up to his neck. He slowly shuffled closer to the terrorist, while he drew his machine gun and pointed it at Jackson.

then he pointed the gun at _me._

Jackson thought fast. He grabbed the gun from Ralphie's holster and randomly shot, making sure not to hit any civilians. He quickly took care of Ralphie, if you know what I mean, and ran towards me.

The gunshot had scared the terrorist, but his gun was pointing at me I within five seconds of the gunshot.

He shot at me.

everything slowed down.

i saw the bullets coming at me. I saw Jackson running towards me.

_it all happened so fast._

I closed my eyes, waiting for the sickly sweetness of death overcome me.

but it didn't.

i heard screams, and I opened my eyes. sergeant Jackson was lying there, bullet holes littered his body. The guy must've unloaded the whole clip on him, because he was struggling to reload his gun.

just then, the S.W.A.T team broke down the doors and smashed the windows. The terrorist was dead in seconds. It was a pretty gruesome scene. There were three bodies lying on the floor: one Mrs. burns, Jackson, and the terrorist. It was really morbid. Police were around everywhere. I screamed for Piper, but the paramedics pulled me away. They shoved me into an ambulance. I saw Jackson lying on the makeshift bed, the medics trying to reboot his heart. I don't know what happened after that.

All I remember before I blacked out was the mimic yelling, "_help me! She's going into shock!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I woke up on a bed. Where am I? The memories came rushing back into my head. i- I was at a school shooting. Jackson saved my life. Piper-

_oh no!_

Piper! Where is she? Is she okay?

"Piper!?" I screamed. I looked around, desperate to see those brown curls and blue eyes. I finally spotted her sitting beside my bed. "Mom!" She cried and threw her arms around my neck. She was okay! "you're okay." She breathed. "Yes, I'm fine, honey. Are you okay?" I exclaimed. The doctor came in right at that moment.

"ah, you're awake." He said. "What's my condition? What about Piper?" I shot the questions at him, going as fast as a cheetah. He raised his a hands in a calm-down gesture. I shut up quick. "You're fine, you just went into shock on the ambulance. as for your daughter, she's completely fine." He said.

Then realization hit me, hard.

what about the other people? What about sergeant Jackson?

Oh no... Sergeant Jackson.

he took many bullets for me, a complete stranger. Is he... Dead?

no. It can't be.

"hey doctor... Harrison, what is the condition of sergeant Jackson?" I asked. He gave me a look I knew all too well. It was the look he used to tell me my father had died.

"NO..." I whispered. Dr. Harrison's eyes lit up in understanding. "you mean Perseus Jackson? He's okay... I guess. We're not sure if he'll pull through or not. He died three times in the ambulance and once here." He explained.

WAIT, PERSEUS JACKSON?!

"PERCY! Where is he?!" I screamed. "He's in room 173, but-" but I was already gone. I ran down the corridor and skidded to a stop at room 173. I flung the door open, and there he was.

My Seaweed Brain.

he didn't look like he did at the school; he had brown hair and green eyes then. Now here was the real Percy. His raven-black hair was messy as usual, and his eyes were closed. He looked so handsome. I shuffled up to him and placed my hand on his, making sure he was really there.

All the sudden he started tossing and turning, while talking in his sleep. "No... Annabeth, how could you? I- I thought you loved me." He said miserably.

i was genuinely shocked.

he remembered me? Then he got worse. "NO!" He screamed, his heart rate going up, fast. I called for a doctor, and soon, they were pushing me out the door. I looked through the tiny window, only to see, on his heart monitor, a straight red line.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled as he shocked Percy. They did it over and over again, until they stopped. The removed the shocking equipment from his body. They shook their heads.

"NO!" I screamed, and banged on the door. "Please, Percy, don't leave me! I'm so sorry, please, come back to me!" I yelled.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

the heart monitor grew a steady pace, and the doctors looked at him in awe. I heard Dr. Harrison say, "wow. Amazing. He was gone four minutes and three seconds, and he came back."

I think that's a new world record.

Seaweed Brain made it. He survived.

the doctors exited the room. I ran into the room and stared at Percy. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I slowly turned around. There was a nurse there, holding a clipboard. "Who are you?" She asked. "Um... Annabeth Chase." I replied. "Do you know Mr. Jackson?" She pestered. "Yeah. He's my boyfriend." I blurted.

uh oh...

She wrote a few things down on her paper, and said,"okay." and left the room. I sat down by his bed and stared at him some more.

I heard the door open and close, a gasp, and an "A-Annabeth? Is that really you?" I turned around to see a older version of Sally. Like, a MUCH older version of her. She had curly gray hair, withered skin, brown, dull eyes, and red eyes, so she must've been crying.

"What are you doing here, heartbreaker?" She asked coldly. She pushed passed me and bent down beside her son. I never knew she was capable of cold. "Please, please pull through..." She whispered and kissed her son's head.

"Why are you here? i would come to think you wouldn't care about my beautiful, loving, caring son anymore." She spat venomously. I was shocked to hear the huge amount venom in her voice.

"well... I..."

"what? Do you think after your stupid, petty, ugly, boyfriend dumped you, you could come crawling back to him!? He wouldn't eat anything for a week and a half! He was completely destroyed! How could you ever think he would forgive you for what you did!? How!? And one day, he told me he was joining the Navy, and i never saw him again, until I hear he's a hero, like always, at a school shooting! Now I see him again, and he's barely alive!" She yelled.

i was speechless. She NEVER talked like that.

"how could you?" She whispered, and a tear ran down her cheek, dripping onto her son's face.

then his heart rate got faster.

his beautiful, lovely sea-green eyes fluttered open.

"...Mom... Annabeth!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV. **they are demigods!**

He started shaking and screaming. His heart rate was going double what it was.

"No! Annabeth, stop, please! I love you!"

i froze.

his heart rate got faster. The doctors rushed in. "It's time for you two to leave." they said.

"No! Let me stay with my son!" Sally screamed. Security grabbed her and picked her up. "This is all your fault!" She yelled. She started crying. "Come on, Percy, you can make it!" She yelled, right before the door slammed shut.

i watched her as she broke down crying. She shook violently. "Please... Please... j-just don't l-leave me y-yet, P-Percy..." She cried. I put a hand on her shoulder, and surprisingly, she didn't shake it off. She actually pulled me into a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry Annabeth... It's j-just that if you wouldn't h-have cheated, he w-wouldn't have joined the Navy. I was s-so sad that my son left me, and it was all because of y-you." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Sally. we had a fight, and I was... i was drinking. My neighbor came in, saying he was Percy, and that he was sorry. I started kissing him, and... we got into it. Then... The real Percy came in." i explained.

then she did the unexpected. She squealed happily and started hugging the life out of me. "I knew it! I knew you weren't a cheater! Well... Technically you still are, but you were drunk, so it doesn't really count." She started talking really fast, until she remembered our current situation. She got quiet real fast.

we sat in silence until the doctors came out.

man, what a sight.

the first one had a black eye; it was swollen shut. The second had a busted lip; The third was clutching his nose; and the fourth and final one that came out was clutching his left shoulder.

we couldn't help it; we burst out laughing.

"I hate stabilizing military personnel." One said. The others nodded in agreement. "he's awake, and He's calling for you." the doctor pointed at Sally.

I was sad that he didn't want to see me, but hey, you can't expect a guy to want to be with his ex while he's in the hospital, especially when she cheated on him.

I caught their conversation while I was sitting on the chair closest to the door. on know it isn't right to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

i looked In the window. I saw Ms. Jackson run up to Percy and squeeze him. "Ow, mom, gunshot wounds!" Percy whimpered. "Oh, I'm so sorry honey, I'm just so happy to see you after ten years!" She squealed and let go. "I had the weirdest dream... I woke up and... _She _was here. Can you believe that?" he asked.

i have a feeling she is me.

"well... What if I told you it wasn't a dream? What if I told you she's standing right outside that door?" Sally asked.

uh oh...

Sally walked over to the door and opened it. When it opened, it almost hit me in the face. She smiled warmly at me and gestured to come in.

as I walked in, Percy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Anna-...?"

He got over his shock pretty quickly. "Athena girl." He said coldly, before trying to turn over on his bed. I then noticed the handcuffs keeping him still. Probably a safety measure for the doctors. But he struggled in them, like a... prisoner would.

i tried to move closer but he struggled even more. "Get away from me, you cheating son of a-"

"language!" Sally yelled.

"but-"

"no swear words in this hospital!" Sally yelled.

"just let her explain! She was dru-"

"I don't care! that slut still cheated on me! I loved her with all my heart! I trusted her with my life! And what did she do? She threw all that back in my face and went off with another man!" He fumed.

"that's it! I'm locking you two in here until you work it out!" Sally yelled.

"No! But-" he started, but Sally interrupted him.

"that's what you get for cussing." she said, and walked out the door. I heard the door click, telling me it was locked.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

okay, so I haven't gotten many reviews lately... So... Should I continue the story?

Review to vote.

:D


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV **(this story will be long; this is just the beginning! High-speed chases, firefights, and cliff-hangars await you!)**

we sat in silence for a little while.

i didn't know what to say. I mean, what do you say to your ex-boyfriend who caught me cheating ten years ago? I thought for a while- thought of some conversation starters.

"thanks for saving my life." I said quietly.

he sat up. "Your welcome." He whispered.

"did you even know it was me you saved?" I blurted. He nodded, And He fell back onto the bed.

he knew it was me?

"I-if you knew it was me, then w-why did you s-save me?" I asked, completely baffled by the fact that he saved my life, despite all the things i did to him.

he stayed silent for a long time. "I... I honestly don't know." He finally said.

i looked out the window, and what I saw shocked me.

that frail old woman, Sally, was turning into a beautiful women.

a little _too _beautiful.

Aphrodite.

i frantically nocked on the window, hoping she would notice me. "what are you doing?" Percy asked. I didn't answer Right away. "Um... It's my daughter, Piper." I said. I regretted that as soon I said it.

"oh, so you had a kid with that bastard you cheated on me with!?" He yelled. "I thought you would've been a little guilty after you destroyed my heart, but nooooooooo!" He screamed. "I was going to hear what you had to say, but now I'll never listen to you!" He went on.

he saw my ring, and became even angrier. "So you're married to that dumbass? How dare you think you can show face to me when you're married to that thing!" He screamed.

"if you haven't noticed, this stupid ring was the one you were going to propose to me with! I was drunk, dumbass! I was broken when you left, and I was drinking! He tricked me, Percy! While I was drunk, he broke in, saying he was you! We started kissing, and that's when you came in! The same thing happened when I got Piper!" I yelled.

"I should probably take that 15,000 dollar ring back!" he shot back.

"f-fifteen thousand d-dollars?" I asked.

"yeah! Our relationship used to mean everything to me! Key words, used to!" He screamed.

"you know what! I spent The last ten years feeling guilty! Do you even know what you put me through!? I was depressed for days!" I yelled.

"oh yeah? I spent the last ten years trying to find out what I did wrong! I loved you, cherished you, and trusted you! And you threw it all back in my face! You don't have a clue what you put me through! I didn't eat or drink for nearly a week, I didn't talk or even come into contact with another human being before I left to join the navy! I was completely destroyed! You think you know pain? Because you don't. My heart ached when I saved millions of people from a nuclear bomb. My heart ached when I saved the Vice President. My heart ached when I saved the russian president! I've been in pain ever since you cheated on me!" his voice got louder and louder as he talked.

I was quiet.

I was shocked.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry, Percy." I choked out.

then I broke down.

i shouldn't be the one crying. Percy's been living with an unbearable pain in his heart For ten years, and I'm the one crying.

I put my head in my hands and wept some more. I couldn't help it; the guy I love just told me that I have hurt him- maybe beyond repair.

I don't know what came over me; I ran up to him... And wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Percy..." I kept repeating it over and over again.

...

"I-it's okay, Wise Girl... I-I overreacted. This is all my fault..." He began, but I stopped him.

okay, maybe jumping onto the hospital bed wasn't the best way to shut him up, but all I wanted right now was to be in his loving arms again.

he wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I see we both regret what happened that night... So... Friends again?" He asked.

I chuckled. "The best, Seaweed Brain." I confirmed.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

"Percabeth prevails!" Someone squealed.

I opened my bleary eyes to find Aphrodite jumping up and down while squealing happily. Percy groaned. "Weirdest dream..." he mumbled. Then he opened his eyes. "What the fu- French toast?" He yelled.

I laughed and slid off the bed. "Oh Yeah... Me, you, best friends again." He recapped. Aphrodite, what are you doing here? Where's mom?" Percy asked. Aphrodite looked at me as if to say, _you tell him._

_his mother died in a car crash two years ago. _Aphrodite said in my head.

oh...

"um... Well... How do I put this... Yourmomdiedinacarcrashtwoyearsago." I said quickly. "Repeat that." He requested.

"Percy... Your mother... She's... Dead." I said.

his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "No! She was here last night! You're lying!" He screamed. "No! it was Aphrodite in the form of your mom... She died in a car-crash two years ago,Percy. I'm so sorry." I said. To help me out, Aphrodite changed into Sally quickly, then changed back to her beautiful self.

"No... No... NO... NO!" h yelled. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but he grabbed my hand, gripped it so hard it hurt, and threw it off. "Get away from me!" He screamed.

He started struggling and screaming; a heartbroken scream. He did that for about five minutes until he had cried himself out.

While he was sobbing, Aphrodite left.

Shivering, he pulled the blankets over his body and tried to sleep.

He didn't succeed.

I sat down in my chair and watched as he tossed and turned, crying every once and a while.

He finally fell asleep, trembling.

I crawled under the blankets beside him, lying my head on his chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around me. It was the best feeling, to be in his arms again. I wondered what Piper was doing right now.

Oh, crap.

Piper!

I reluctantly slid off the bed, tip-toeing over to the door. I saw Piper laying across two seats, her stuffed owl held close to her. I slowly opened the door. She instantly looked up, a happy look on her face.

"Mom!" She said happily, leaping up and hugging me. "Who's that guy you were drooling over in there?" She asked.

I blushed, she laughed. "Do you want to meet him?" I asked. she nodded excitedly. I held her hand and slowly opened the door so percy wouldn't wake up. "Hey... I recognize you!" Piper exclaimed in a rather loud voice. Percy shot up in his bed, a wild look in his eyes. His eyes got even wider when  
Pipwe climbed onto the bed and stared at him. "Yuo're the guy from all the pictures! the one mom always talks about!" She finally said. "So, what's your name, kid?" he asked with a surprising friendliness in his voice. "Piper." She said, before Percy finished his sentence. "So..." he said, turning to me. "This is _his_ kid, huh?" he asked, the coldess back in his voice. I nodded. I was as guilty as ever right now.

Then the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson. you're wounds have been healing well under the water treatment you suggested. you will be able to leave in a few days. Might I ask where you will be staying, knowing you just got back from Iraq?"

Percy's face contorted, and he said, " Uh, I'm sure i'll find somewhere.." He said it with so much doubt. I opened my mouth to say something, but Piper took the words right out of my mouth.

"He's going to stay with us!"

**(AN): I'm so sorry for not updating! please don't kill me! First, my internet was down for about a week, then my brother litterally destroyed my computer! it was in the shop for three weeks. Then, writer's block. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, people! updates will come soon! (Hopefully).**


End file.
